The Loud Chronicles
by Mr.Doctorate
Summary: A 12-year-old boy, whose life will take on a new Adventure as he tries to become the person he dreams the most, and trying to graduate from his training as a Vampire Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**A 12-year-old boy, whose life will take on a new Adventure as he tries to become the person he dreams the most, and trying to graduate from his training as a Vampire Hunter.**

**Join us as we enter the world of Lincoln Loud as he graduates from the Academy of Vampire Hunters.**

_Note: This is an AU where none of the Loud Sisters are related, it might be that some exist and some don't so advance apologies if your fav sis isn't here._

**Chapter 1**

A boy, struggling in what seems to be an awful nightmare.

???: I can already see blood in your hands boy...

The boy looked up to see his hands stained with blood, and a pile of corpses lying behind him in a river of blood..

Soon he quickly woke up to the horrors of what he saw, then realized it was all just one big dream.

???: Phew..just a dream..

He turns around to look at the clock, realizing the time is 6:45, he was late for school.

???: Oh shit. I'm going to be late!

He immediately prepared his uniform and things so he could get to the Academy where he's supposed to go. Not minding breakfast, he rushed and left out of his dorm to his room several meters away.

Luckily...he made it, just as when the teacher began discussing.

Teacher: Ah, Mr. Loud. You seem to be a little late for our class.

Satoshi: Sorry Sensei Yamashi, I had a bit of a trouble preparing.

Sensei Yamashi: You worry about that later. Now we'll discuss basic weapons handling and safety precautions.

Lincoln immediately sat down in one of the vacant seats. Then someone poked him.

???: Why were you late anyway?

Lincoln: I...uh...overslept I guess..(chuckles), no need to worry about it Taku.

Clyde: Are you sure about that? You know I hate seeing you all worn out like that. How many times did it happen already?

Lincoln: I told you I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about it ok pal?

Clyde: (sighs) Fine. I'll leave it alone for now.

An hour passed and they were at the training grounds, practicing on CQB and Weapons Handling. But still Lincoln couldn't get his mind off on what he had dreamt. And not minding everyone else he accidentally fired a shot on the teacher under their observation. Thankfully it missed.

Teacher: Loud!

Lincoln: (startled) Y-yes?

Teacher: (glaring) What is wrong with you?! Don't get your head about the clouds kid, you could've almost killed someone.

Lincoln: (looks down a bit) My apologies Sensei...

He may have kept his head down, but he heard most of his classmates laughing at the demise he's in.

Teacher: Don't think you can get away that easily, stand in the center and fire a shot on the 450 meter target.

Lincoln: But...

Teacher: No excuses, now!

With a heavy sigh, he stood in the center, ready to fire the shot. And with one calming breath, he fired. But much to his everyone's surprise, he missed, despite the other students firing it with no misses.

He became a laughingstock of the entire class, and even otherd mocking him for the failure he made. This triggered Lincoln.

Lincoln: Oh knock it off! As if you all could do better! I'll show you all! I'll show you I'll be the greatest Hunter than Lynn the Legend! Then we'll see who'll be laughing.

But this made his classmates laugh even more, because they believed that he, a fool nonethless, could never be as great Lynn the Legend, who, singlehandedly defeated the Lord Vampire during his era. After all, he was still a trainee.

The teacher held Lincoln's shoulders and with a stern face...

Teacher: Alright in the solitary room you go.

All Lincolncould do was sigh and follow where he would spend a few hours of his life confined in a small room. But Clyde and one girl from his class just looked at him and kept a simple face and never laughed.

_Leave a comment on what you think of this story and stay tuned for more_.

As always, Stay Cheeki Breeki


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lincoln walked on the hallways late in the afternoon after being stuck in the isolation room for about 3 or 4 hours, which, to him seemed like forever.

Truth to be told, he only cared about getting out of the room as soon as he could, rather than listen to Sensei Yamashi, who keeps on telling him that he should focus more on his training than just day dreaming.

He could tell his teacher about the nightmare he had, but he doubt anyone would listen to what he'll say.

While he's thinking about what he dreamt, he accidentally bumped into one of the students.

Lincoln: Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alri-

He was stopped at his own words when he saw the person who he bumped into, it was a girl.

???: Oh it's alright, it was my fault too that I never keep an eye on my other surroundings.

She looked at him who was a bit stunned and was staring at her.

???: Are you ok? I didn't hit you too hard did I?

They both got up and still looked at each other, trying to understand the situation.

Lincoln: (wry smile) Uh...no...not at all..

She smiled a bit at the boy who was looking at her.

???: I'm Jordan Chie, you?

Lincoln: Lincoln Loud.

Jordan: (looking at his hair) Well that's a cute hair.

Lincoln: (slight blush) Really?

Jordan: Of course, a boy like you, so handsome, looks even cooler with a hair like that.

Lincoln: Well...thanks.

Jordan: I better go now, I have to get to Tactics Training in Hall 15-B.

Lincoln: Wait 15-B? That's where I'm headed.

Jordan: Wow I never knew we were classmates. Well why don't we go together?

Lincoln: That'd be nice.

And so, Lincoln and Jordan went together to their classroom to begin another class, but were stopped when they were confronted a small group of boys.

???: Well if it isn't Larry and his little girlfriend.

Lincoln: (small glare) Chandler.

Chandler: Well..aren't you a little lucky to have a girl hang around you. It's unbelivable for a loser like you.

(looks at Jordan) Why not hang out with me pretty, I can get you out of this loser's hands.

Jordan: I'd rather not, he's way more nicer than you loser.

Chandler: (irritated) What did you call me?!

Lincoln: (laughing) She called you a loser!

Chandler: (angry) I am not a loser! (turns to his goons) You two! Take care of those fools.

As Chandler's two bodyguards slowly approached the two, Lincoln stood in front of Jordan protecting her.

Lincoln: Stay back you two.

B1: Or what?

B2: You gonna hit us with your diaper? (both laughed)

Lincoln: (smirked) No, it's gonna be way worse.

Immediately, Lincoln pulled out his retractable scythe which was made of durable and tough material, able to withstand both human and vampire attacks.

He quickly rushed at the two just high enough to reach their necks and knock them out simultaneously. And when the two dropped to the floor and Lincoln grabbed Jordan's hand and ran off to hide in a locker to hide from the goons.

Lincoln: (not looking at Jordan) I think we lost them...

Jordan: (blushing) L-l-Lincoln...

Lincoln: What?

Jordan: Y-y-your hand...

Lincoln: (looking wide eyes) Oh shit.

And Cliffhanger! _What do you think Lincoln held that belongs to Jordan?_ Be sure to stay tuned!

As always Stay Cheeki Breeki.


End file.
